Medidas
by Paty Selenita
Summary: Primeiro o medi uma fita métrica. Medi depois com os olhos. Não medi esforços para descobrir o que tínhamos; ambos tomamos medidas desesperadas... À medida que nos encontrávamos, tudo foi mudando. Medidas, apenas medidas. Com todos os sinônimos e significados que essa simples palavra pode ter, busco apenas uma resposta: Qual é a medida certa do que devo sentir por Hatake Kakashi?
1. Medidas de Dimensão

Ai, ai...

Eu devia estar escrevendo o capítulo 4 de _Promessas _ou pesquisando um pouco mais pra próxima fic que tô escrevendo, mas isso aqui foi mais forte que eu.  
O enredo dessa fic surgiu como um estalo na cabeça e eu passei a noite em claro pensando nela, porque as ideias pipocavam na cabeça - mesmo que eu tentasse dormir pra acordar cedo e trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Um episódio do anime (611, se não me engano) mostrava todos os times em dia de folga, e os pais da Sakura – que são comerciantes – estavam pedindo que ela fosse trabalhar com eles. No fim, ela não foi, mas essa cena me deu uma ideia. E essa ideia me coçou tanto que eu não me senti em paz até escrever o capítulo e postar aqui, então espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu me divertir escrevendo o primeiro capítulo, e que sei que me divertirei escrevendo os próximos. ^^

Rated M, só por segurança

Ah, só pra avisar, a fic não foi betada. Se encontrarem alguma coisa, por favor, me avisem!

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Medidas**_

_Por Paty Selenita_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Medidas de Dimensão**

Tédio. _Tédio.Tééééédio...  
_Inspirando pela enézima vez, repito essa palavrinha de cinco letras, três vogais, duas consoantes e duas sílabas com diversas entonações e velocidades.  
Não havia pêlo em meu corpo que não sentisse o tédio.

E esse era o meu dia de folga, diabos!

Toda vez era a mesma história: Eu me matava de trabalhar no hospital quase todos os dias (fora as missões!), e quando tinha uma folga, mamãe não parava de dizer quão ingrata eu era por não ajudar a ela e ao papai na loja. _"Agora que não precisa mais, não dá valor ao nosso trabalho, não é?" _– Ela berrou, fazendo drama –_ "Mas quando você não tinha profissão, era com o nosso salário que você comprava roupas e aquelas armas pontudas. Armas, pelo amor de Deus! Um dia eu comprei lacinhos para os seus cabelos e no outro você chega em casa com eles cortados na altura das orelhas por causa daquelas malditas armas. Então, por ter carregado você durante sofridos __**nove meses**__, por cada vez que cortei meus dedos com sua faca esquisita quando tirava uma roupa suja da sua mochila de viagem e por cada fio de cabelo cortado, __você vai ajudar na loja hoje."_

E cá estou eu, olhando para o teto enquanto torço para ver algum genin esbaforido entrar porta a dentro, gritando por mim e dizendo que surgiu uma emergência no hospital.  
Um parto que fosse, eu faria. Melhor do que ficar aqui, na alfaiataria de papai. O dito cujo estava guardando um rolo de tecido azul canelado e um de linho bege nas prateleiras mais altas ao fundo da loja enquanto mamãe acenava para o último cliente, que colocava o embrulho com suas camisas novas embaixo do braço e sorria afavelmente para a tirana que me deu à luz.

Eu a amo, muito mesmo. Mas seria pedir muito que eu pudesse fazer compras com Ino na paz de nossos comentários ácidos e mordazes sem minha mãe acabar com a graça? Eu também trabalho, tenho _dois_ empregos e nunca pedi que ela me ajudasse com qualquer um deles.

Sorri maliciosamente com o pensamento de pedir para que minha mãe suturasse um baço antes que seu rosto esverdeasse de enjôo e ela desfalecesse, só com a ideia. E foi nesse exato instante em que a campainha da porta soou. Provavelmente o cliente anterior esqueceu a nota fiscal ou algo assim, pensei, dando de ombros. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando uma mão que não era minha entrou em meu campo de visão, balançando rapidamente para me despertar de minha distração.

- Ah, boa tarde! – eu disse preparando o mesmo sorriso comercial que usava ao atender um paciente – O que desej... _Você?!_

- Yo Sakura!

De todas as pessoas que esperava encontrar ali, Hatake Kakashi era a última delas. E o estado surrado de suas roupas era o que me dava essa ideia. Em todos esses anos, nunca vi Kakashi usar publicamente qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu uniforme Jounin.

- Desculpe o susto, Sensei. Estava distraída, não o vi entrar.

- Pensei que estivesse de folga hoje.

- Sabe, estudar gramática quando era mais nova teve seus benefícios. Tudo depende do tempo do verbo, e nesse caso, _estava _de folga se aplica bem à situação. Enfim, o que deseja?

- Hmmm, por um instante imaginei que tinha entrado em uma alfaiataria. Acho que me enganei. – disse ele sorrindo com ironia para a minha pergunta, que tinha a melhor das intenções. É isso o que dá ser gentil com esse preguiçoso.

- Perdoe nossa filha, Hatake-san. Ela está meio aérea hoje – respondeu mamãe que vinha a nosso encontro, me olhando de soslaio e se segurando pra não me dar uma resposta mal-criada pela presença do meu tutor.

- Não me tratem como uma estúpida. É só que, se bem o conheço, Kakashi-sensei deve ter vindo aqui pra me chamar para alguma missão, acertei?

- Mebuki-san, boa tarde. – sussurrou curvando com displicência a cabeça, cumprimentando informalmente a Haruno mais velha - Não, não dessa vez, Sakura. Preciso de um terno.

- Você. Em um terno. Por que será que isso me parece tão estranho?

- O casamento de Genma está chegando. – disse, dando de ombros.

- Ah, claro que tonta eu sou. Você foi convidado pra representar a família de Genma, né?

-É uma pena que os pais do Shiranui-san não estejam mais vivos... – falou mamãe, se intrometendo e ajeitando a franja que caia sobre os olhos – Eram ótimas pessoas. Cheguei a conversar com Kioko-san uma vez. Ela estaria orgulhosa do filho se casar com a primeira aprendiz da Hokage. Shizune-san é tão doce e dedicada quanto sua falecida sogra foi.

Shizune e Genma já estavam juntos durante meu treinamento com Shishou, mas só foram assumir publicamente cerca de um ano e meio atrás. De lá para cá, ela conseguiu o impensável: fisgar de vez um dos maiores mulherengos da Vila. O outro, é claro, era Kakashi – que continuava com suas escapadelas casuais e tão desapegado a algo ou alguém como sempre. Não que ele comentasse isso conosco, é claro. Tudo o que sabíamos eram apenas boatos.

- Sem dúvidas. Entretanto, confesso que fiquei surpreso quando ele me contou que iriam se casar. Me pergunto o que pode tê-lo feito aceitar se amarrar assim. – enquanto comentava com reticência, Kakashi coçava o maxilar, como sempre fazia quando queria demonstrar estar pensando, mas sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

- Três palavras definem Shizune-san, Sensei: Especialista em venenos. Nem Genma é imbecil o bastante pra tentar enrolá-la, sabendo o que poderia acontecer. Isso sem mencionar que Tsunade-shishou faria dele uma pasta vermelha, se ele pensasse em algo assim. Ela tende a ser superprotetora, às vezes.

- Vou me lembrar disso – exclamou enquanto me lançava uma piscadela.

Era impressão minha ou Kakashi estava flertando comigo?

Mamãe olhava repetidamente de mim para ele e vice-versa, sorrindo um sorriso quase diabólico, me dando a ideia de que ela estava tramando algo.

- Diga querido, não era hoje que deveríamos buscar aquela encomenda de algodão e tricoline? – Ela gritou. Papai, que tinha descido das escadas móveis e caminhava em nossa direção enquanto guardava os óculos que só usava no trabalho, olhava com ar de concentração para os verdes e astutos olhos da minha progenitora.

- Era? Eu jurava que era pra daqui uma semana...! Oh, onde estão meus bons modos? Boa tarde, Hatake-san!

- Kizashi-san – devolveu meu Sensei, da mesma forma que fez com mamãe.

- Não, era hoje. –continuou o diálogo, chamando a atenção de meu pai.

- Papai está certo, mamãe. No vidro do caixa tem uma nota com a sua letra dizendo que Yaname-san só teria os pacotes semana que vem, até especificando a metragem de cada tecido.

Haruno Mebuki era uma agenda ambulante. Lembrava de cada telefone, cada data importante e cada compromisso. E, por conta disso, ela nos lembrava com muita antecedência e frequência tudo o que tínhamos para fazer. E é ainda pior quando se trata da loja.

O fato de ela ter se lembrado tão subitamente sobre essa encomenda me deixou ressabiada.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Não acredito que me esqueci de dizer a vocês! Yaname-san ligou anteontem, avisando que nossos pedidos já chegaram, e que queria que fizéssemos a gentileza de ir buscar o quanto antes. Parece que ele tem uma viagem para fazer próximo ao País da Lua e não queria ficar preso a compromissos de trabalho.

Papai e eu fitamo-nos nos olhos antes de erguermos uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Ora, meu bem... Yaname-san não está muito velho para fazer uma viagem dessa distância? – Cruzando os braços, ainda com a sobrancelha quase tocando seus cabelos, papai olhou desconfiado. Kakashi nada dizia, apenas observava a nossa estranha interação.

- Isso não é da nossa conta. Agora vamos, já está quase na hora de fecharmos mesmo. E tenho certeza que nossa Sakura-chan consegue atender Hatake-san, não é? – ela disse olhando-o enfaticamente, mas ainda assim, papai parecia não ter entendido nada. Isso até que ela indicou a mim e a meu sensei veladamente com os olhos e papai entendeu o que quer que ela quis dizer com isso.

- Sim, claro, claro! Devemos ir já. Sakura, florzinha do papai, atenda bem o Hatake-san e certifique-se de organizar tudo o que bagunçar e fechar a loja. Aqui estão as chaves. – disse, enquanto sacudia para mim o molho de chaves mencionado.

- Ouça, Hatake-san, acha que poderia acompanhar nossa filha para casa depois?

- Mãããããe, eu não sou uma mocinha indefesa. Eu posso me virar, você sabe. Não precisa incomodar o...

- Não vai ser incômodo algum. Eu preciso passar por ali mesmo.

O que eu estava perdendo? Kakashi olhava para mim com aquele sorriso característico por detrás da máscara, quase fechando os olhos em meia-lua.

Meus pais me chamando com adjetivos carinhosos – coisa que só fazem quando precisam de um favor – e meu Sensei sendo mais solicito do que o de costume... Se é que algum dia ele foi solicito. Se eu não os conhecesse bem, acharia que meus pais estavam jogando Hatake Kakashi, o solteirão velho e pervertido, pra cima de mim.

Ok, ele não era caquético e era pelo menos quase duas décadas mais novo que meu pai, mas ainda assim, velho demais. Desligado demais. Despreocupado demais.

Melhor não pensar mais nisso, andar logo com o trabalho e aproveitar o pouco que restou da minha folga.

- Desculpe por isso, Sensei. Não sei o que deu neles. Mas vamos lá, temos trabalho a fazer. Tire a roupa, por favor.

- Perdão?

- A roupa, Kakashi. Tire-a.

- Ora, ora, mal esperou seus pais virarem as costas, Sakura-_chan_. Você não perde tempo e é objetiva. Gosto disso.

- Cale a boca e tire logo a porcaria da roupa! – disse pela última vez, com o rosto quase púrpura de vergonha, enquanto beliscava a ponte do nariz, respirando fundo para não jogá-lo janela a fora. Ele precisava mesmo ser tão pervertido? Dei-lhe as costas, para me recompor e ceder a ele o mínimo de privacidade.

- Diga Sakura, trata todos os seus clientes assim?

- Só os insuportáveis.

- Tem muitos clientes insuportáveis?

- Atualmente só você.

- Ótimo. Adoro atendimento personalizado.

Inspirei, segurei o ar por poucos segundos e expirei. Repeti o processo até que parte da impaciência se esvaísse com o gás carbônico que eu liberava. Kakashi definitivamente tem o dom de me tirar do sério. E isso tem ficado cada vez mais frequente, visto que o número de missões com o Time 7 aumentou exponencialmente após a Grande Guerra.

- Me avise quando terminar. – eu disse por cima do ombro.

- Já terminei. Só estava aproveitando a vista.

Quando me virei, antes de poder perguntar sobre qual vista estava falando, o notei olhando descaradamente para a minha... err... _parte inferior traseira_.

- Cretino.

- Observador, Sakura, apenas observador.

Evitando olhar para ele mais que o necessário, vasculhei o avental verde em minha cintura, em busca de uma fita métrica. Quando não pude mais protelar, fitei-o com discrição. Ele agora vestia apenas a camisa de lycra azul que seguia com a gola que fazia o papel de máscara e uma bermuda do mesmo tecido.

Confesso que não imaginava que ele ficava tão bem nesse tipo de roupa, já que eu só o tinha visto usar o folgado uniforme Jounin ou os péssimos aventais que cedíamos aos pacientes no hospital.

- Erga os braços, por favor, Sensei.

Ele o fez sem relutância e eu logo tomei as medidas de ambos os braços, costas e tórax, tentando me concentrar no que estava fazendo e lembrando que a pessoa de quem eu tomava medidas era meu mestre. Meu professor. O cara que me conhecia desde os meus doze anos, quando eu não sabia pra quê servia um absorvente. E que, nesse momento, enchia minha cabeça de pensamentos um tanto quanto impróprios para alguém que o conhece como eu conheço.

Pigarreando, pedi que afastasse só um pouco as pernas, para que eu passasse a fita métrica entre elas, medindo, assim, as coxas e a virilha, pensando que meus pais poderiam ter me poupado dessa situação.

- Há quantos anos seus pais trabalham nesse ramo? – disse, puxando conversa.

- Bom, papai trabalha a mais ou menos trinta e dois anos, quando começou no País do Chá, de onde eles sempre fazem suas encomendas. Minha mãe disse tê-lo conhecido quando ela acompanhou minha avó à alfaiataria que ele trabalhava, quando ela ainda era adolescente.

- Reparando bem, ela parece ser mais nova que ele, mas não imaginei o quanto.

- É nove anos mais nova que ele. Disse que teve problemas com a aceitação dos pais, e por isso fugiu com papai para cá. Meus avós maternos nunca a perdoaram, já que eram de família abastada e meu pai era só um alfaiate. Mas ela diz não se arrepender. Claro, ela ainda pensa na família e chorou quando soube da morte dos pais, mas uma vez quando perguntei se tinha valido a pena, ela disse que valia e continua valendo tanto que ela faria tudo de novo.

- Não conhece esses parentes, presumo.

-Não... Mas não lamento por isso.

- E sua família paterna?

- Só restou vovó agora, de quem eu e meu pai puxamos a cor de cabelo. Meu avô morreu quando eu era muito pequena, antes de me formar como Genin. Ela acha pouco feminino ser uma Kunoichi, mas sempre faz inveja pra todos os vizinhos, dizendo ter uma neta médica que sabe chutar umas bundas. – terminei com um sorriso nos lábios. Sempre ia visitá-la quando podia, mas tinha também que aguentar as dezenas de rapazes que ela me apresentava como pretendentes. Me tornei um Shinobi, uma médica das boas, lutei, sobrevivi e fui parte importante da Grande Guerra, mas não seria uma moça de bem enquanto eu não arranjasse um namorado. Quem pode entender as avós?

- Corrija-me se estiver errada, Kakashi-sensei, porém, essa não era a pergunta que queria me fazer, estou certa?

-Perceptiva, como sempre.

- Obrigada. E então...?

- Nada demais. Só achei estranho sua família ter deixado você ficar aqui, sozinha, tomando medidas de qualquer homem que poderia estar seminu neste exato momento.

- Não é bem como se você estivesse vestido de verdade, Kakashi-sensei...

- Fico feliz que tenha notado – cantarolou, me lançando um olhar que poderia ser tudo, menos inocente – Mas é justamente esse o ponto. Seus pais costumam deixá-la sozinha com outros homens despidos?

- Ah, Sensei... Não seja tão antiquado. Isso não é muito diferente de um hospital, sabe? Com certeza meu trabalho me fez e continua fazendo ver uma boa cota de homens nus... Mas não, não é comum da parte deles. Nas poucas vezes que faço esse trabalho, sempre tem mais alguém aqui na loja, ou mamãe os mede e eu apenas anoto os números.

- O que faz de mim uma exceção?

- Isso você teria de perguntar a eles. Só que, bem, você é meu Sensei. Eles devem pensar que nos vemos como irmãos ou alguma coisa assim, dada a nossa convivência. Além do mais, eu já o vi usar nada mais que aventais hospitalares vezes demais.

- E por que então seu rosto está tão vermelho, Sakura-_chan_?

Touché.

- Porque diferente de quando o vejo no hospital, você está acordado, me tirando a concentração e me constrangendo. – respondi, anotando as últimas medidas num bloco de papéis sobre a bancada. – Pode se vestir.

Ouvi o farfalhar de roupas e deduzi obviamente que ele estava se vestindo. Depois de certo tempo, voltei-me em sua direção, dando tempo de vê-lo afivelar o colete verde, olhando para mim de uma forma que nunca tinha olhado.

- Eu a faço perder a concentração, hein? E sobre se constranger... Depois de tudo o que viu num hospital, como você mesma ressaltou, não imaginava que ainda tinha pudores.

- Alguém já te disse que sua inconveniência é quase um dom? – comentei por alto - E sim, tenho pudores. Não é porque sou uma médica que preciso aceitar seus comentários pervertidos e piadas sem-graça.

- Você me deu a deixa, lembre-se.

- Ok, vamos fingir que eu concordo e voltar ao que interessa. Que tipo de tecido prefere?

- Qualquer um que seja preto e não pinique.

- Essa resposta não facilita nada. Vejamos: Temos linho, lã e algodão. E variações desses tecidos; alguns sintéticos também. Aguarde um momento que vou pegá-los para que você veja.

-Você falou sobre facilitar, vamos fazer isso. Eu não sou alguém que se preocupa com essas bobagens, mas é do casamento de um amigo que estamos falando, e eu confio mais na sua experiência e seu bom gosto do que nos meus. Se você visse um homem formalmente vestido na rua, que te atraísse o suficiente para olhá-lo uma vez mais sem que ele percebesse, que terno ele estaria vestindo?

- Um de lã merino, preto ou cinza.

- Pronto, escolha feita. Mantenho o preto, pela tradição. Qual o próximo item?

- Nossa, mas _assim_? Não quer nem sentir o tecido pra saber se gosta?

- Sakura – ele começou, como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos o porquê de ela não poder colocar o dedo na tomada – somos ninjas, você e eu. Apesar de você ser uma garota e comprar mais roupas do que realmente precisa, você sabe a importância de vestir roupas confortáveis. E é por isso que estou confiando em você e no seu bom senso, mesmo achando que não há alguém em todo o planeta que consiga me convencer que esse tipo de roupa pode ser confortável.

- Ok, se não quer ver, tudo bem. Mas não se preocupe, fez uma boa escolha. São muito elegantes, os ternos de merino.

- Não me preocupei nem por um minuto, se quer mesmo saber – disse com ar de riso.

- E camisa? Alguma preferência?

- Voltando ao cara atraente, qual você recomendaria?

- Branca, de algodão. O tecido respira mais, é simples, bonito, clássico e incomoda menos.

- Ótimo.

- Gravata?

- Seda preta, sem frescuras.

- Certo. Hã... Como fará com sua máscara? Tem alguma preta em bom estado para a ocasião?

- Tenho algo em mente.

- Perfeito! Acho que terminamos por aqui, a não ser que não tenha um bom par de meias.

- Correto. E eu não seria tão estraga-prazeres pra atrapalhar seu descanso, mesmo se não tivesse.

- Não que isso fosse estragar mais o dia, mas agradeço a consideração – murmurei enquanto tirava o avental da cintura, me espreguiçando em seguida, ainda sentindo o único olho visível do outro ocupante do lugar em mim.

Caminhamos em silêncio para a porta, e ele a atravessou enquanto eu pegava do molho de chaves aquela que eu usaria para fechá-la.

- Desejo uma ótima tarde pra você, Sensei.

- Sim, ela está sendo – replicou, enquanto me seguia. Alguns minutos depois, quebrei o silêncio entre nós.

- Não que eu me importe, mas... O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Me pergunto como pôde se tornar uma médica tão competente tendo uma memória tão ruim. Eu disse a seus pais que a acompanharia até sua casa, não se lembra?

- Sim, me lembro muito bem. E...?

- É isso o que estou fazendo.

- Ora, não seja ridículo. Não preciso disso, além do mais a sua casa é bem longe da minha. E não tente vir com a desculpa de que passaria por ali. Te conheço tempo suficiente pra saber quando está mentindo. Meus pais podem ter caído nessa, mas eu não.

- Quem disse que é mentira? Ao contrário do que você pode pensar, eu _tenho_ uma vida. E acontece que tenho negócios a tratar por aqueles lados.

- Que negócios?

- Curiosa?

- Claro que não... É só que você nunca fala sobre a sua vida, assim como nunca larga aquele livro pornô, nem quando estamos em missão. E hoje não o vejo em lugar algum.

- Não é pornô, é literatura de qualidade. Nunca o levo comigo quando vou encontrar uma mulher, Sakura.

- Ohh, é isso, então? Está tendo um caso com alguém? Alguém que eu conheço?

- Você definitivamente a conhece, mas não é um caso. Não ainda. – disse com o costumeiro sorriso escondido, descansando as mãos na cabeça.

- Confiante, não?

- Com certeza estou.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que ela vai cair nessa sua conversa mole?

- Não tenho. Ela é bastante inteligente, para o seu próprio bem. É isso o que faz tudo muito mais divertido.

- Fala dela como se fosse uma presa... – comentei com desgosto. Eu não gostaria de ser vista assim, então posso apenas sentir pena da pobre mulher.

- De certa forma, ela é. Shinobis como eu gostam de caçar, Sakura. Se torna a nossa natureza, depois de algum tempo de carreira. Mas existem caças e caças. Existem aquelas boas, que te satisfazem durante algum tempo – e neste caso é benéfico para ambos –, e existem outras que você aposta a vida. É muito arriscado, perigoso até, mas tão excitante que não se pode permitir parar. A não ser que a caça te vença.

Durante alguns instantes, me calei, ponderando o que ouvi.

Kakashi, como disse antes, não é uma pessoa que divide seus pensamentos e hábitos com frequência – se desconsiderarmos todo o histórico dele como comprador compulsivo de livros eróticos. Talvez ele se abra um pouco mais com Sasuke do que com o resto do time, mas não acredito que Sasuke queira emprestar seus ouvidos para esse tipo de assunto, sendo ele tão estoico.

Esquecendo momentaneamente ter visto Kakashi vestindo algo tão justo a ponto de parecer uma segunda pele, foi nesse momento que eu o vi como homem. Não meu Sensei, não o preguiçoso, não o desligado. Nem mesmo só um cara o sarado (eu disse que esqueceria apenas momentaneamente). Ele era um homem, com desejos e atitudes de homem, como qualquer outro da sua espécie. Ou talvez um pouco mais que qualquer outro, já que ele parece ter experiência em "caçar", como ele disse.

Subitamente, comecei a imaginar o tipo de mulher que ele consideraria atraente. Uma loira alta, confiante e curvilínea, como Ino? Uma morena e delicada, como Hinata? Alguém despreocupada, de bom humor e corpo atlético, como Tenten?

De tanto pensar, senti inveja.  
Não me entenda mal, ele continua sendo meu velho Sensei pra mim, e detesto ser vista como um pedaço de carne. Gosto mais de deixar que as coisas aconteçam sutilmente do que me envolver em jogos de sedução. Não faz meu perfil... Pelo menos sempre achei que não fizesse.  
Eu não estou desesperada a procura de romances melosos, mas faz tempo que meu ego não é alimentado por alguém que me veja como uma mulher que valha mais do que alguns beijos numa noite de sábado, em um barzinho.

Tenho encontros como toda mulher da minha idade, saio com gente legal... Mas nada que valha lembrar no dia seguinte ou que me faça sentir desejada de verdade, pra algo mais que uma ficada.

Talvez Kakashi esteja certo. Talvez, _só talvez_, shinobis como nós não se contentam com algo facilmente conquistado. É preciso de um pouco de adrenalina e uma pequena dose de medo de rejeição pra nos fazer sentir vivos e dar mais valor à famosa arte da conquista e à pessoa.

Talvez.

Cortei a linha de pensamentos quando já estava na calçada de casa, alcançando meu chaveiro em forma de shuriken do bolso, voltando-me para Kakashi para despedir-me dele.

- Volto a dizer que não precisava, mas obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Às ordens.

- Agora vá, Sensei. Já estou segura e não quero atrapalhar o seu encontro – falei, enquanto abria a porta e despia meus pés das botas de sempre.

- Não se preocupe com isso – e piscou de novo para mim. Considerei seriamente em comentar se ele estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de tique-nervoso, mas ele já havia virado as costas. Gritei um tchau para ele, e ia fechando a porta, quando ele me chamou de repente.

- Sim?

- Só pra que saiba, Sakura, eu não te vejo como uma irmã.

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça, bem em frente aos meus olhos.

O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

* * *

E esse foi o capítulo um :D

Admito: Essa foi uma ideia meio estranha trabalhada apenas em uma palavra, que pode ter uma infinidade de significados, e pretendo trabalha-los todos nessa fanfic tão gostosinha de escrever ^^

Espero agradar a todo mundo que for acompanhar, então peço que deixe aqui a sua review, comentando o que achou, o que gostou, o que não gostou... A participação de vocês é sempre muito bem-vinda!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bitocas.


	2. Comportamentos (Co)medidos

Yay! Feliz com os comentários e com quem favoritou/seguiu a fic!  
Isso é um bom sinal, eu acho, rsrs  
Lá embaixo eu vou agradecer os comentários, ok?

Fiquei empolgada de novo e aproveitei que o trabalho me deu uma pausa durante umas horas pra poder escrever isso aqui. Lembro, mais uma vez, que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e que a fanfic não foi betada.

Ah, só mais uma coisa: Pra essa fanfic, imagino que alguns anos tenham se passado após a guerra, então Sakura está com 19 anos e Kakashi com 33. E estou tentando manter a fic com o menor número de spoilers possível, apesar de haver um ou outro.

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Medidas**_

_Por Paty Selenita_

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_- Agora vá, Sensei. Já estou segura e não quero atrapalhar o seu encontro – falei, enquanto abria a porta e despia meus pés das botas de sempre._

_- Não se preocupe com isso – e piscou de novo para mim. Considerei seriamente em comentar se ele estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de tique-nervoso, mas ele já havia virado as costas. Gritei um tchau para ele, e ia fechando a porta, quando ele me chamou de repente._

_- Sim?_

_- Só pra que saiba,Sakura, eu não te vejo como uma irmã._

_Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça, bem em frente aos meus olhos._

_O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Comportamentos (Co)medidos**

Passei a chave no trinco da porta até ouvir o segundo 'clique', como sempre fazia, logo em seguida pegando minhas botas para colocá-las no hall de entrada. Parei, franzindo o cenho, quando reparei em dois outros pares de sapato que não deveriam estar ali.

- Ah, isso só pode ser brincadeira...

Ao marchar em direção à cozinha, senti o estômago borbulhar, e eu sabia muito bem que não era de fome. Era de pura raiva.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Modere suas palavras, Sakura. Não admito que fale comigo nesse tom, mocinha.

- Posso ter minha resposta, por favor? – mirei minha mãe com a expressão mais ameaçadora que sabia fazer.

- Houve um mal-entendido, florzinha – disse papai, contornando uma das cadeiras para se aproximar de mim – Yaname-san disse que aconteceram alguns problemas, então nossos tecidos chegarão apenas semana que vem.

- Problemas, claro. Quem vocês acham que estão enganando?

- Ora, não fique brava, querida. Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim, não é? Hatake-san é seu sensei, afinal.

- Isso não muda o fato de ser desconcertante estar com ele ali! – gritei virando-me na direção de meu pai, que já subia as escadas em direção ao quarto dele.

- Ele ficou nu na sua frente? – disse minha mãe, apontando a colher de pau que usava para mexer o arroz em minha direção.

- Não. Mas ainda assim–

- Tocou em você ou fez algum comentário inapropriado? – ela perguntou, me cortando.

- Ele não seria louco.

Bem, parte disso era verdade. Ele não me tocou, mas comentários inapropriados fazem tão parte dele quanto a máscara que usava, então nem ligo mais.

- Então o que tinha pra ser desconcertante ali?

- Mãe, ele não ficou nu, mas não estava exatamente vestido, como era de se esperar. Isso por si só já é meio traumatizante.

Não iria contar pra ela que seria uma boa maneira de ser traumatizada, entretanto.

-...E não tive coragem de fazer _A_ pergunta. – continuei.

- Não fez?

- Lógico que não!

- Hm... Talvez tenhamos que pedir pra ele fazer uma prova antes de entregarmos o terno, então. Mas você não estava errada em não perguntar. Até eu me constranjo, de vez em quando.

E não é pra menos. _A_ pergunta era quase um tabu pra nós duas. Não é todo dia que você vira pra um homem, ainda mais sendo ele o seu Sensei, e pergunta pra qual lado ele ajeita o _amigo_ dele. O problema de não perguntar é que se ele não o tivesse ajeitado no lado de sempre, a costura incomodaria e ficaria incorreta, e a última coisa que precisávamos era ver Kakashi coçando suas partes íntimas em um casamento. Mas se Kakashi era preguiçoso demais até nos momentos mais críticos, que dirá pra mudar o lado que ajeita suas coisas...

- Estou ansiosa pra vê-lo num terno, pra falar a verdade. Hatake-san tem postura imponente quando quer, deve ficar bem em trajes formais. Falando nisso, já sabe o que vai usar?

- Não... Estava pensando em ir com o vestido verde, mas está muito apertado no busto.

- Claro que estaria. Quantos números aumentou desde seus quinze anos? Dois?

- Três – respondi, vermelha.

- Eu disse pra não se preocupar, não disse? Seus peitos não demoraram a crescer, cresceram no tempo certo. A puberdade sempre nos faz parecer desengonçadas, mas depois que ela passa, nós florescemos. Aconteceu o mesmo comigo, na sua idade.

- Fico surpresa por ainda se lembrar, depois de tanto tempo – murmurei comigo mesma, mais alto do que eu gostaria.

Desviei da colher de pau que ela tentou me acertar e saí correndo da cozinha, depois de lhe mostrar a língua. Imatura, eu? Jamais!

Logo que cheguei ao quarto, calcei minhas pantufas de lesma (presente da Shishou) e corri para o guarda-roupas, na esperança de ter restado algum vestido que me sirva. Fiz isso em vão, é claro, porque já tinha revirado tudo por pelo menos umas quatro vezes, buscando o que precisava.

Tirei do bolso a carteira, vendo que tinha menos do que precisava. Comprei um kit novo de shurikens pra última missão que me custaram uma fortuna, mas que não podia ficar sem. E como meu salário só vai vir depois do casamento, não tinha outra saída.

- Droga... Isso vai me custar pelo menos uns cinco finais de semana.

Eu teria que fazer o que menos queria: pedir pra mamãe me fazer um vestido novo.

Qualquer pessoa em meu lugar não hesitaria em pedir esse favor. Não é como se fosse grande coisa, e minha mãe já sabia do que eu gostava. Isso, porém, não sairia de graça, e o único pagamento que ela aceita é o meu trabalho.

Eu sabia que ela me deixaria ter uma ou outra folga – era comum eu chegar me arrastando em casa por exaustão de chakra, e ela não teria o coração tão duro de me obrigar a ir trabalhar quando eu claramente precisava descansar. Eu ainda salvava vidas.

Mas pelo menos uma vez por mês eu teria que ajudá-la, sem choro nem vela.

Jogando as mãos pro alto, soltei um resmungo tentando exprimir minha impaciência e conformidade com o que um vestido novo me custaria, e rumei para o banheiro pegando a primeira toalha que vi pela frente.

Enquanto me ensaboava, voltei a lembrar do que tinha acontecido um pouco mais cedo, antes de voltar para casa.

Toda aquela conversa com Kakashi sobre caças e caçadores tinha tudo pra ser cliché.

Primeiro, geralmente quando um homem fala que "existem caças e caças" é porque está desmerecendo uma mulher e supervalorizando outra. É o típico pensamento machista, que baseia o valor de uma mulher no fato de ela gostar de sexo ou se guardar para alguém.

Veja bem, por exemplo: Hinata é virgem. É tímida, carinhosa, adorável e _virgem_. Ino, por outro lado, é espontânea, confiante, fala pelos cotovelos, é sexy – que me cortem a língua antes que ela me ouça dizer algo assim – e _definitivamente_ não é virgem.

A diferença entre ambas pra mim está na personalidade delas, e não na atividade ou inatividade de suas vidas sexuais. A palavra "virgem" não é um adjetivo, e sim um estado que não modifica a índole de alguém.

Mas Kakashi, quando comentou a primeira "caça", a mais comum, disse que era benéfico pra ambos, ou seja, ele não achava que uma mulher servia para ser usada até que outra que "fosse para casar" (leia-se: _virgem,_ no dicionário machista) aparecesse. Não, ele pareceu apenas reconhecer que seres humanos têm a mesma necessidade pelo sexo, independente do seu gênero. Isso me fez dar alguns pontos pra ele, por não ser hipócrita. E por aparentemente se preocupar que a parceira da primeira "caça" se divertisse tanto quanto ele.

Sobre a segunda "caça"... Ele me confundiu.  
Se eu não conhecesse bem meu Sensei, acharia que ele está procurando alguém pra se apaixonar, além de transar. Não que eu ache que ele queira se casar algum dia ou algo do tipo – a expressão "se amarrar" que ele usou mais cedo falando de Genma é prova suficiente de que ele está feliz sem uma argola no dedo. E não sei se ele superou todo o trauma familiar que teve... Perguntei a Shishou como era a família dele logo que voltei de Suna na missão do resgate ao Kazekage, lembrando da menção de Chiyo-baa sama sobre o "Caninos Brancos", porque apesar de saber que meu Sensei vinha de uma família de ninjas, eu nunca ouvira falar nada sobre ela. Com muita persuasão e três garrafas de sake, convenci minha mestra a me contar o que houve com HatakeSakumo.

Com tudo o que Kakashi presenciou, não era difícil entender o porquê de ele evitar se apegar demais às pessoas.  
Ainda não ouvi a história do seu time na integra, mas algumas coisas esclareceram-se por si só durante a guerra, o que o fez se afastar durante alguns dias depois da mesma ter terminado. E, dessa vez, respeitei o seu passado, não especulando sobre isso com ninguém.

Alguns dias depois de seu exílio, o encontrei olhando o memorial, prestando seu respeito a quem quer que seja. Disfarcei o máximo que pude e voltei a caminhar. Shishou me esperava para mais uma rodada de relatórios e tinha serviços de secretária que me incumbiria.

Quando lá cheguei, encontrei Kakashi escorado na parede ao lado dos primeiros degraus da escadaria para do Prédio Hokage, fitando-me intensamente com o seu olho cinzento exposto, sem dizer palavra.

- Boa tarde, Sensei. Lindo dia, não? – eu comecei, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Eu apenas... não queria tocar no assunto, procurando respeitar sua privacidade. Isso é algo que nós não temos muito, devido nossas carreiras como shinobi, então não iria arruinar o santuário de seus segredos.

- Sim, é.

Após um silêncio estranho, eu comecei a me pedi licença e comecei a subir as escadas, quando ouvi sua voz me chamar.

- Obrigado por... Você sabe. Pelo respeito. Sei que posso contar com sua discrição, também. – disse, num pedido sutil.

- Claro que pode. Não precisa pedir. Mas se algum dia... se algum dia... quiser conversar, eu estou aqui. E se não quiser também... bom... eu continuo aqui. Mas não vou me meter na sua vida, a não ser que você permita. – eu respondi, sem olhar para trás.

Senti-o bagunçar o meu cabelo, como ele sempre fazia quando eu era criança e ouvi-o dizer:

- Acho que preciso parar de fazer isso... Você já não é mais uma garotinha, é?

Na minha falta de resposta, ele escorregou a mão de minha cabeça e apertou o meu ombro, murmurando um agradecimento, esvanecendo-se em fumaça logo em seguida.

Desde então eu soube como ainda era difícil para ele se apegar e confiar em alguém. Como era difícil ele deixar alguém entrar, alguém conhecê-lo com os seus defeitos e manias... Exceto a série Icha Icha, é claro. Isso ele esfrega em nossas caras todos os dias.

Então... Como seriam essas "caças" especiais? Até que ponto ele se permitiria envolver com essa pessoa? E o que será que ela tinha de mais, pra chamar a atenção de alguém tão avoado como ele é?

Interrompi a linha de pensamentos quando minha mãe bateu na porta, anunciando que o jantar estava quase pronto e que ela e papai me aguardariam na mesa.

Gritei um "já vou!" enquanto enxaguava os resquícios de condicionador do cabelo, tateando a toalha no suporte da parede, me enrolando, secando e saindo do banheiro, deixando pegadas molhadas no assoalho do quarto.

A noite transcorreu normalmente, com comentários supérfluos e tranquilos entre mim e meus pais, enquanto eu organizava mentalmente minhas atividades do dia seguinte.

Já de pijamas e no conforto dos meus edredons macios, me desliguei do mundo, descansando para o dia seguinte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Logo que acordei –e isso foi por volta das 10h da manhã – fiz uma leve sequência de alongamentos, coloquei uma roupa confortável e tomei café sozinha. Meus pais já haviam saído bem cedo para a loja, como de costume, e isso me deixava em paz e feliz para sair para correr.

No começo, não nego, era horrível. Shishou me fazia dar cinquenta voltas ao redor de Konoha junto dela, recitando diferentes partes da anatomia humana, e sempre que eu errava alguma coisa ou gaguejava, ela me fazia correr mais cinquenta, até que eu estivesse verde de enjôo e com a língua pra fora.

"_É importante que você tenha em mente o seu trabalho como médica, mesmo que seu corpo precise agir como uma kunoichi"_ ela dizia. Mas eu acho mesmo é que ela fazia aquilo para se vingar de quando ela descobriu que eu estava confiscando seu sake quando Shizune saía em missão.

Ainda assim, depois de ganhar condicionamento, o que começou como uma tortura acabou virando um prazer, então sempre que tenho algum tempo livre, eu saía para correr.

Algumas vezes eu arrastava Naruto comigo – seu falatório me irritava às vezes, mas sua presença era tão reconfortante que fazia valer a pena.  
Sai e Sasuke me acompanhavam também, de vez em quando, mas muito raramente. O primeiro preferia passar seu tempo observando o comportamento das pessoas, e o segundo achava que seu tempo seria "mais útil treinando do que correndo sem objetivo", em suas palavras.

Como hoje os três estão em missão (Naruto e Sasuke foram convidados para uma missão Rank-S e Sai estava em algum assunto da ANBU), eu correria sozinha e em silêncio.

Enquanto corria, acenava para alguns clientes da minha família, alguns amigos e pacientes do hospital e voltava a focar nos meus passos rápidos e respiração.

Isso até que um retângulo alaranjado apareceu na minha linha de visão, me forçando a parar bruscamente, caindo de bunda no chão.

- Não olha por onde anda? – eu resmunguei enquanto me levantava

- Talvez fosse você que devesse reparar melhor em seus obstáculos, Sakura-_chan_. Se eu fosse seu inimigo, eu não pediria permissão para te atacar.

Só então eu olhei para a fonte da voz, já sabendo o que esperar, mas ainda assim querendo que a terra me engolisse.

- Se você fosse meu inimigo, a única forma que poderia me matar seria de tédio, Kakashi-sensei. Você tem tanto desânimo dentro de você que isso é quase contagioso. Agora, se me permite, vou voltar a correr. Até mais!

Olhando para o caminho a minha frente, foquei minha atenção para os _tap tap_ que meus pés faziam em contato com o chão, achando estranho que eles pareciam fazer um certo... eco.

- Imaginei que não se importaria em ter alguma companhia – ele disse acompanhando o meu passo, colocando-se ao meu lado, ainda com o estúpido livro nas mãos.

- Não sabia que podia correr. Sei da sua capacidade e estamina em missões, mas você é regularmente tão parado aqui na vila que eu poderia jurar que você tem algum tipo de atrofia.

- Não sou parado, sou apenas quieto. E não vejo motivos para correr, se tudo vai estar exatamente da mesma forma quando eu chegar ao meu destino.

- Era isso o que você se dizia em todos aqueles dias em que deixava a mim e aos garotos esperando por você nas missões, não é?

- Não sei do que está falando. Todos os motivos para o meu atraso eram verdadeiros.

- Sei... Tão verdadeiros quanto o fato de eu ser loira natural.

- Oh, você é? Sabe, já que seu cabelo é tingido, a única forma que eu acreditaria seria você me mostrando um lugarzinho do seu corpo que pode provar que você está falando a verdade. – ele disse, guardando o livro dentro do colete e me olhando com um brilho maníaco no seu olho direito.

- Se você encostar em mim com esses seus dedos atrevidos, seu tarado, eu juro que vou te bater o suficiente pra que ninguém consiga diferenciar sua cara da dePakkun!

- Assustador, não? Mas talvez o crime compense. E ninguém sabe como é o meu rosto mesmo... Se ele mudar de forma, ninguém vai notar.

- Imbecil.

- Completo imbecil, concordo. Mas um imbecil com objetivos, o que me faz ser um imbecil mais esperto que os outros, se é que isso faz sentido.

- Oh, cale-se. Se continuar falando besteiras, vou correr sozinha.

- Ah, mas você gosta da minha companhia.

E gosto mesmo... Aprendi a gostar depois que começamos a conviver. Mas ainda não sei como parar de ficar vermelha com _ele_ se comportando dessa forma comigo, de todas as pessoas.

Desde o dia na escadaria do Prédio Hokage, me senti mais ligada a ele. Evito sentir pena, porque imagino que esse seja um dos motivos por Kakashi não se abrir com ninguém, mas conhecer um lado um pouco mais humano nele me fez relevar os anos em que ele me ignorou, em preferência de Sasuke e Naruto. Todo mundo comete erros, afinal. Perdoá-los é difícil, mas vale a pena, como no meu caso e o de Kakashi.

Ele sempre entendeu minha paixonite e sofrimento por Sasuke, nunca me diminuindo por isso. E me salvou não uma, mas várias vezes. Se isso não o redimisse comigo, não sei o que poderia ter feito isso.

- Você parece pensativo. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu possa saber?

- Nada demais. É só que acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa que deveria estar fazendo agora.

- Algum compromisso, você quer dizer?

- Sim. Mas acho que não é importante, senão eu me lembraria.

- Conta outra... Você não é capaz de lembrar de um compromisso importante mesmo que tenha um aviso sobre ele colado na sua testa.

- Não é verdade. Sei que o casamento de Genma é daqui duas semanas, por exemplo.

- Mas isso é diferente...

- Diferente por quê?

- Porque Genma é um amigo, e isso é o que faz o casamento dele importante pra você. E é por isso que se lembra.

- Está dizendo que não me lembro do meu compromisso esta manhã porque não é com alguém importante?

- Não foi o que eu disse.

- Pode não ter sido, mas eu prefiro essa versão. E acho que tem razão. Vou atender ao meu compromisso quando for com alguém importante.

- Você sempre distorce o que eu digo, quando lhe é conveniente...

- Conveniência é meu nome do meio.

- Acho que Inconveniência soaria melhor se tratando de você, mas ok.

Terminando meu comentário, desacelerei os passos até que parasse completamente, respirando de maneira ofegante e apoiando as mãos no joelho, esperando retomar o fôlego.

Pela segunda vez nessa manhã, vejo um objeto muito perto da minha linha de visão, mas o agarro antes de perceber o que é, dado o reflexo. Isso daria a Kakashi um motivo pra não zombar mais da minha distração com suas surpresas, o impedindo-o de discursar sobre "esperar o inesperado".

Levantando o objeto, percebo que era o seu cantil, ainda cheio pela metade.

- Ora, ora, Sensei... Quem diria que ainda é capaz de fazer gentilezas, hein!

- Eu sempre as faço, Sakura, mas não é todo mundo que sabe apreciá-las. – ele disse, voltando a piscar, como no dia anterior. Ignorei, dessa vez.

- Bem , obrigada. Estava mesmo louca por um gole d'água. – quando aproximei o cantil da boca, parei de repente, me lembrando de algo – Isso aqui _é_ água, não é?

- Não, Sakura. É o sangue do último jounin que matei em missão. Pratico uma religião que diz que você ganha forças e habilidades do inimigo se bebê-lo.

Quando o olhei torto, com irritação, ele me respondeu:

- É claro que é água. O que esperava que fosse?

- Conviva com Tsunade-shishou e vai entender a razão da minha pergunta.

- Ela bebe sake até quando treina?

- Não é obvio?

- Hn... Seja como for, é água. Melhor beber, se pretende continuar discutindo comigo.

Sem lhe dignar uma resposta, fiz o que me aconselhou, tomando um longo gole, sentindo a estranha sensação da água fria escorrer pela minha garganta e esôfago, seguindo seu caminho. Senti alívio, depois, voltando a respirar de maneira estável. Devolvi-lhe o cantil acenando a cabeça, em agradecimento – gesto que foi imitado por Kakashi.

- O que vai fazer no resto do dia? – ele pergunta, com desinteresse. Apenas para manter uma conversa, eu penso.

- Ir pra casa, tirar essas roupas coladas de suor, tomar um banho –

- Posso ajudar com isso, se quiser – ofereceu, me interrompendo.

- ...Comer alguma coisa, estudar um pouco e ir para o meu turno no hospital. – terminei, fingindo não ouvir o que ele disse.

- Trabalha até tarde hoje?

- Sim... E o plantão hoje é meu também; só saio amanhã pela manhã. Por isso estava tão irritada ontem, já que deixei de descansar como deveria para trabalhar mais. Mas o que se pode fazer, com pais como os meus?

- Não deveria dormir ao invés de estudar, então?

- Deveria, mas não consigo. Meus pais fecham a loja para o almoço e fazem o maior barulho em casa, então não há quem consiga dormir, por isso prefiro tornar meu tempo livre útil. Além do mais, preciso estudar um pouco mais oftalmologia.

- E o motivo é...?

- Byakugan e Sharingan.

Não diria que era principalmente pelo Sharingan dele, já que tratar um Sharingan usado por um Uchiha era muito mais fácil do que um que era usado por alguém que não tinha o Kekkei Genkai para mantê-lo. E entender o Byakugan, a forma original da evolução dos olhos, iria me ajudar muito a achar algumas respostas para o caso do meu Sensei.

- Entendo.

A maneira pensativa que se revelava no tom da voz dele me fez desconfiar se ele realmente sabia dos meus motivos para pesquisar ou se só comentou ao acaso, com uma dose de simpatia. Seja o que for, deixei pra lá.

- E você, o que pretende fazer ao longo do dia?

- Vou me encontrar com sua Shishou, ver se ela tem algo para mim hoje.

- Não era esse o compromisso que esqueceu, é?

- Não. Ninguém com amor à vida esquece uma reunião com a Hokage, ainda que se atrase um pouco.

- Continua desesperado por missões?

- Preciso pagar as contas. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Pagar as contas, Sensei?! Com o que você tem acumulado de tantas missões, daria pra comprar metade da Vila. A não ser que esteja gastando tudo com revistas e livros pornô ou com mulheres de verdade. Caças, como você disse.

- Andou pensando nisso, não foi?

- Claro que não! Por que eu pensaria? – falei, tentando parecer casual, coisa que minhas bochechas vermelhas não ajudavam.

- Porque você gosta de analisar tudo que é diferente do que você conhece. E você ainda não se viu como caçadora, apesar de ser vista como caça.

Oi?

- Oi? – repeti o que pensei.

- Não se faça de tonta, Sakura. É uma mulher agora, é natural ter seus admiradores. E é mais natural ainda que alguns não queiram apenas te admirar, e sim te caçar. Cabe a você decidir o tipo de caça que quer ser: aquela que apenas se diverte ou a que vira a cabeça dos caçadores de cabeça pra baixo.

- São só essas escolhas que tenho? Não posso ser eu a caçadora?

- Claro que pode, mesmo não tendo muita experiência. Mas teria um problema aí.

- E qual seria?

- Isso instigaria ainda mais os caçadores aventureiros a te dobrar. E, te conhecendo, sei que você tornaria as coisas muito mais difíceis, só pra dizer que não perderia pra ninguém.

- Não vejo como isso poderia ser um problema. – disse com um certo orgulho.

- Tem razão. Deixe-me reformular o que disse: Você pode ser uma caçadora, e isso tornaria tudo muito mais..._interessante_.

- Você me dá medo, sabia?

- Por que? Porque tenho coragem de dizer o que uma boa parcela dos homens de dentro e fora da Vila pensam?

- Sim. E porque é petulante demais.

- Será que sou? – disse ele, com ar de quem flertava. Preferi não responder.

- Pense bem, Sakura. Se tornar caça e caçadora são duas coisas distintas, mas cada uma delas tem sua diversão.

- Foi caçado o suficiente para saber como é estar do outro lado?

- O suficiente pra saber que gosto de um desafio. E que nunca fujo de um.

A maneira como ele falou me fez sentir um arrepio que se originou da base da minha espinha, e seguiu para o resto do corpo.

Antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, ele já estava indo embora, acenando por cima da cabeça, de costas para mim.

- Aproveite o seu dia, Sakura_-chan_. Te vejo por aí.

- Espero que não tão cedo!

- Não apostaria nisso, se fosse você.

Enquanto o observava retirar o livro alaranjado do boldo e caminhar com suas passadas lentas e preguiçosas, comecei a me perguntar quando foi que Kakashi passou a ser o cara que me deixava passar despercebida para começar a aparecer no meu caminho por dois dias seguidos, me deixando falar sozinha em ambas as vezes.

Qual era o propósito disso?

* * *

N/P: E aí pessoal, o que acharam? Confesso que Kakashi está meio OOC, mas imagino que sua mudança de comportamento com a Sakura se deva ao recente convívio entre eles, e também à nova intimidade que surgiu desde que ela começou a compreender algo sobre o passado sofrido dele.

Mas Sakura está começando a se sentir intrigada cada vez que Kakashi abre a boca, e isso ainda a deixa envergonhada. Mas muito em breve ela vai soltar as asas. Acompanhem pra saber mais ;)

Ah, e deixem seus comentários, por favor! É delicioso ler alguns comentários revoltados ou adoráveis, de quem curtiu ou não alguma parte em especial. É legal, porque me deixa mais atenta sobre minha escrita e sobre a caracterização que tenho feito dos personagens. E adoro responder comentários também, então vamos lá:

**:** Hey, obrigada pelo comentário! Continuação no ar, como pediu ;). E aí, o que achou?

**Chinmoku:** Kkkk, Chin, vou te mostrar umas boas fics KakaSaku pra você quando tiver mais tempo. Acho que vai perder a aversão pelo casal, rs. Obrigada pelo elogio e por ter tentado caçar erros pra mim! XD  
E sobre o Kakashi e o encontro dele... Bom, eles discutirão sobre isso capítulo que vem. Então te espero por aqui de novo ^.^ .

**Taiana-chan n.n:** Hahahaha, obrigada! Fico feliz porque já está acompanhando Promessas (próxima fic que atualizarei será essa, senão, serei linchada, rs), e agora você está por aqui também! Obrigada pelo elogio! Quebrei um bocado a cabeça pra fazer uma sinopse que repetisse a palavra "medidas" que fosse coerente e não fosse cansativo. Saber que gostaram me deixa animada :D.

É isso aí, pessoal. A todas as outras que favoritaram e deram um 'follow', agradeço por estarem acompanhando a fic, e espero que comentem também, pra que eu possa agradecê-las melhor!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijocas!


End file.
